This invention relates to an educational device for teaching basic, practical skills for a specific purpose. Specifically, this invention relates to an educational board teaching tool for teaching young children, handicapped persons or persons with learning disabilities the skill of applying information in a specific, desired position to an envelope, letter, box, or other information-receiving element.
Educational devices for teaching various basic learning skills are well-known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,342 discloses a block and base educational system for teaching reading and arithmatic in which the blocks have projections which fit into recesses on the base. The system of projections and recesses is arranged such that the blocks will fit only in a single position on the base, thus teaching proper numerical arrangement or spelling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,541 discloses a spelling board which includes a plurality of rectangular depressions formed on a base board. Rectangular sections of cardboard, or blocks, on which are printed individual letters of the alphabet and the corresponding numbers 1-26 are placed within the depressions. Other such educational teaching devices are also well-known.
The present invention provides an educational device which may be used by young children, handicapped persons, or persons with a learning disability. The educational device of the present invention is intended to each a specific skill, that being the application of information, such as a return address and a mailing address, to a specific, desired position on an information-receiving element, for example, an envelope or letter. It will be appreciated, of course, that other types of information can be applied to other forms of information receiving elements. The term "information" is intended to include both written and graphic or pictorial information. The term "information-receiving element" is intended to include, without limitation, paper, envelopes, boxes, flyers, and the like. This skill, while seemingly simple, involves a number of complex motor skills and pattern recognition skills. For example, an envelope must be oriented properly so that the return address will be placed in the upper left-hand corner and the return address must be written or otherwise applied so that it is readable with the envelope so oriented. Then, while maintaining the same orientation, a mailing address must be written or otherwise applied in the center of the envelope so that it also is readable. The present invention not only teaches a basic skill, but, when used by handicapped or learning disabled persons, can be used for vocational training or as a tool for performing a work assignment.
The present invention provides a self-contained educational device for teaching the proper orientation and placement of information in a specific, desired position on an information-receiving element. The invention includes a board having a top surface and a bottom surface. The top surface of the board is divided into a plurality of separate compartments. These compartments include a blank compartment for holding a supply of blank information-receiving elements to which information will be applied. From the blank supply compartment a single blank information-receiving element is removed and placed in a first compartment in which a first piece of information is applied. The first compartment includes means for properly positioning the blank element within the compartment, and also includes means for retaining the element in its position and for guiding the placement of the information onto the proper position on the element. In a preferred form, the educational device also includes a second compartment for applying a second piece of information to the element. The second compartment includes means for properly positioning the element within the compartment, and also includes means for retaining the element in its position and for guiding the placement of the second piece of information onto the proper position on the element. It will be appreciated that additional information-applying compartments may be formed on the board to meet the requirements of a particular application or teaching need. The board may further have a storage compartment for storing the elements after they have been processed. In a preferred form, the invention also has a separate compartment for retaining the information-applying work pieces, such as a rubber stamp, an ink pad, or labels.
The educational device of the present invention may also include retaining means for retaining the board on a work surface. Preferably, the retaining means includes a retaining rib on the bottom surface of the board which fits into a complementary groove on a work table or work station at which the board will be retained.